A Free Elf
by MidnightSymphony01
Summary: Dobby's thoughts on Harry Potter...rated T for Character death
1. Chapter 1

**A Free Elf: A Harry Potter fanfic**

Middi: In commemoration of the last Harry Potter Movie coming out this Friday, I am putting up fanfics every day until it comes out for my FAVE characters. And I gotta LOT of faves. But I will put two a day minimum. I only have four days left. Now...to our favourite house elf! Who will be terribly missed! WE LOVE YOU DOBBY! I'm also attempting to re-read all the Harry Potter books by this Friday. I'm done the first two...wish me luck.

~Oo0oOo0oO~

Dobby's eyes were closing. Harry Potter was crying, yes he was. But Dobby was happy for Harry Potter. Harry Potter was safe, safe and alive. Dobby never thought he would ever be truly happy, like he was now. Seeing Harry Potter cry was almost as pretty as the moment Harry Potter set Dobby.

Dobby owed everything to Harry Potter. Dobby would do it all again, yes he would. Everything for Harry Potter. But Dobby wouldn't forget Ms. Granger, or Mr. Weasly, no he would not. Ms Granger made him the most delightful of clothes! And Mr Weasly was Harry Potter's best friend, he was one of the people Harry Potter would so valiantly save, for Harry Potter was so noble, so kind.

Ms Bellatrix was a nasty witch. Now that he could say it, Dobby would always have said that Ms Bellatrix was mean and cruel. She made Harry Potter sad, for killing Mr Black. And doing those things to poor Mr Ollivander and Miss Luna too! Dobby would never forgive such a lady! Dobby's magic was stronger when there weren't laws to stop Dobby's magic. He was bound to no one; Dobby was no more a house elf, a slave to the dark Slytherin family who made Harry Potter mad with rage.

The last thing Dobby remembered seeing when he finally lost the beating of his heart was Harry Potter's tear stricken face.

He did this because Dobby was his friend. Harry Potter was a truly great wizard, in spells, bravery and friendship. He would even become friends with an elf, and he treated Kreacher, who didn't like Harry Potter well, like he treated Dobby. He was happy Kreacher was with such a master.

Everything cleared from Dobby's mind as he thought with a big smile, his big glass ball like eyes shimmering with tears of joy.

_Dobby is a free elf..._


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This is really big guys so listen up.

I've lost my inspiration for some of my stories in a really bad way. The way I was writing them isn't how I write things now and a LOT of my stories need to be fixed because I think I've improved on my writing. The way that my stories are written isn't how I write anymore. Some of them, I've just lost interest in the fandom, and others, I have expanded on the ideas, but the way the chapters are written, I have to change them up to work with the new ideas.

So heres what it means for you guys. I AM scrapping some stories, that's just that. I can't think of any ideas, and I can't remember where I was trying to take some of them. It's just something I can't and won't be bothered to work with anymore. To those people who really liked my stories, I'm sorry, I just can't finish them.

So here are the MASTER FICTION LISTS:

**Stories I will NOT be continuing **

-As Beautiful as the Black Rose

I haven't had an interest in the Night World series in around a year, I'm not going to leave it for you all to wither in agony that I don't finish it. I don't remember where I was going with it, and as of now, it seems dumb and childish

-Her Time Alone

Same with the other one, I don't remember where I was going with this and now I don't care.

-She Always told me to

Don't like it anymore. Naruto is still an amazing anime/manga, I just haven't really LOVED it for a while, so I'm dropping it.

**Stories I MIGHT be SCRAPPING**

-Shadows within the Night

If I don't get inspiration SOON

-The Heart of a Soul

I'm ehhh with this.

**Stories I am going to CHANGE**

-The Shadow People

I adore ToA, I just need to change it. I MIGHT, MIGHT scrap the IDEA I'm going with at the moment, cause I have another idea that I like better. But I'm keeping this one.

~0oOo0oOo0~

So heres the deal guys. I know all of you might be disappointed about what I've decided, so I'm going to give an alternative.

If ANYONE wants to write one the stories I'm SCRAPPING or MIGHT BE SCRAPPING you are free to do that. Just TELL ME. I'll tell you where I was going with the story, so you could have an idea, if you WANT, but other than, it'll be your story.

I'm sorry for scrapping my stories guys, I REALLY am. They just aren't working in my head anymore, so I don't want the guilt about it. I love you guys so much!

It's NOT THAT I'M NOT WRITING ANYMORE!

Hardly the contrary. I AM writing but I've been writing stuff for a controversial fandom, Homestuck, so people might not like it. And I HAVE been writing other things, or well, thinking of them, I'm just having problems putting pen to paper, or well, fingers to keyboard.

I'm thanking you now for the understanding I KNOW you guys have. You're all amazing.

-MidnightSymphony01


End file.
